


We Can Go on An Adventure?

by MoonGlowGuardian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Disabled Character, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Just Friends, Magic, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGlowGuardian/pseuds/MoonGlowGuardian
Summary: During the Friendsgiving Fall Feast and Ball, third-year Dawn Breaker had found a second-year student serving drinks as detention. The older decided to cheer up the grumpy younger.





	1. A Walk to Bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was 0-100 on the emotions

As the Ball concluded, the students made their way back to their respective common rooms, a lone figure continued in the Great Hall. He had been patiently waiting for a certain server boy to return to the scene. His violet eyes wandered the room, his gaze falling upon the many of the remaining decorations. Suddenly, movement caught his attention and it was exactly who he was waiting for. 

Veo rushed out the kitchen combing his hair. He had spent the past few hour hand washing dishes as he didn't want to use his wand to do such a mundane task. He started jogging barely catching a glimpse of the one figure awaiting him. He didn't want to be told to sweep the floors. His hands were already pruned as it is.

Dawn chuckled at the disheveled state Veo was in. He started to walk towards Veo, making sure not the trip on anything on the floor. "Have fun with your detention?" Dawn asked with a hint of a laugh. It was getting partially late and a someone would most likely come yelling at them to get to their rooms.  

Veo did a double take and whirled around to see Mr. Rainbow cape. He raised an eyebrow, "Sure, if that's what you consider fun." He glanced around seeing that everyone had taken off. "Have you... been waiting for me?" he flopped his glove back and forth.

Dawn smiled before finally reaching a normal distance from Veo. "Well I thought you had a rough night, so I wanted to check up on you" Dawn stated rather awkwardly, fidgeting with his cape. "Sorry, did you want to be alone?" he asked, looking sheepishly.

Veo rubbed his nose where the students had kicked him, almost as if he was having a flashback of PTSD. He gave Dawn a curious look. "Well...Thanks." He looked around once more. "I was just going to head up to my dorm, but since you're here, I might as well walk you to yours." He approached Dawn putting his hands in his pocket. It was the least he could do. "Dawn...Right?" He had to check his memory. "What house?"

Dawn gave a small nod and held his arms behind his back, under his cape, feeling rather overdressed next to the shorter boy. “Dawn Breaker and Gryffindor,” he said. “What house are you in?” Dawn asked with a soft smile, walking beside Veo.

"Wow, that sounds like a video game character." Veo scoffed smiling for the first time in his second year of this hell hole. "That's the one with the...lion, right? I'm with the birds. Um... Raven something." He combed his hair back. He then looked at Dawn's cape and attire, eyeing it up and down. "I've never seen the rainbow attend a dance before."

"Should I thank you or be insulted, little Ravenclaw" Dawn questioned, narrowing his violet eyes at Veo. "And yes, the one with the lion" He laughed slightly at how Veo dismissed all the formalities of Hogwarts. Dawn straightened his posture and looked down at his cape, "Well now you have, now tell me, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Veo looked at him with a sly twinkle in his eye. "That depends on you. And how good you can make it look. Same with your name. " He answered. he opened the door out of the great hall and gestured Dawn to go through. "The lion, red and yellow. Do you have to solve riddles when you get to your dorm door?"

"Well I'll take both as a good thing," Dawn said walking through the door with a curt nod to Veo. "And no, we do not, we just have to say the password of the week," Dawn said, feeling proud of not having to be a Ravenclaw.

"Very well." Veo closed the door and sauntered beside Dawn in the hallway. The candle lights flickering as they passed by making their shadows dance. "Password of the week? How does that work? Do all Gryffindor’s have a telepathic connection every week so you all know what the password is?" 

"Well no, the Fat Lady tells a prefect and then it's their responsibility to tell us when it changes," Dawn thought aloud. he looked up at the candles as they passed, enjoying the dim light.

Veo frowned at this tactic. "Well, that seems inefficient. There must be hundreds of you guys there. How are they supposed to tell all of you individually when the password changes, what if one of you forgets? No bed for the night till someone finds you sleeping on the floor?"

Dawn grinned. "That's because it is inefficient. True there are hundreds of us there, but they manage to somehow tell all of us when the password changes, and if one of us forgets? I can't tell you how many times I've been locked out of my own common room?" He laughed at the embarrassing memory of being found arguing with a portrait. "Well what about you guys, how do you manage to answer every riddle?" 

"That's just child cruelty," Veo mumbled before Dawn asked him a question. They turned a corner. "Some of us are just really intelligent. They get the riddles just like that. Some of us are locked out and if enough of us are outside, it takes a group effort to solve the riddle. " Veo answered. "Although I have to say, I don't do groups. Practically the reason why I got detention...." Veo looked ahead recalling the event. "I couldn't answer the riddle at the time. So, I climbed the side of the tower and broke into the common room window."

"Holy shit," Dawn mumbled, imagining Veo scaling the Ravenclaw tower and busting a window. "Guess we're opposite then, I'm found of groups, to be honest, always have since..." He trailed off" His gaze found the floor before returning to the candles.

"And yeah, groups, people, good,"

Veo recalled the shattered window. And almost laughed at how the prefect was more concerned about the damaged property than him on a ledge. He then turned toward Dawn taking a hand from his pocket and placing it gently on Dawn's back. "You alright?"

Dawn quickly dismissed the situation. "Yeah, perfectly fine," Dawn said with a smile that was a bit off. He looked at the candles, recalling memories and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "never better."

Veo blinked for a moment. He stared at Dawn's violet eyes quizzically as the older boy faced the candles. "Right..." He squinted. "And I'm a bottle nosed elephant with a vitamin deficiency." He walked in front of Dawn and started walking backward.

Dawn laughed dryly at Veo's comment. He shook his head and look at Veo. "Well, we all have our demons." He walked carefully, trying not to step on Veo's feet. "Now let's get you back to your common room."

Veo raised a brow and gave a small smirk. "Well played." Whatever Dawn had in mind clearly wasn't for the public eye. And they had just met. Never the less it was none of Veo's business. He switched gears and started walking in front again and slowed down to Dawn's speed. "Wouldn't going to your common room be more on the way?" 

Dawn nods a Veo's understanding. "Well, I came to get you, so I'll take you to your common room."

Veo turned to the side before looking back at Dawn. "This is why you're a lion." He put his hands behind his head. "Alright. Well, I've been asking the 20 questions. I suppose I owe you one." 

Dawn Smiled down at Veo. "Well, I could ask you some questions." He ruffled his hair then placed his hands in his pockets. "How are you enjoying Hogwarts?" Dawn asked. "Make any new friends" he joked, remembering Veo's distaste in groups. 

Veo looked at him with a great distance in his eyes. He then narrowed his gaze as he looked forward. He sighed. "To tell you the truth... I hate it. I try to skip class as much as possible." He shrugged as if this wasn't the first time he's confessed this. "I've bumped into people. They're more acquaintances than friends." 

Dawn looked Veo in confusion. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, what bad about the classes." He asked, tilting his head. "And If you want, you can consider me a friend."

Veo eyed him with serious intent. "Doing magic in general." He almost jumped when Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you consider me as a friend?"

 "Is there a reason for you not liking magic or should I not ask." He chuckled softly when Veo jumped. He sped up a bit, stopping in front of Veo and doing a small bow, "would you like me to be your friend?"

"I have nothing to hide," Veo uttered in his puberty starting voice. He frowned when Dawn stepped in front of him and bowed. Veo snickered a bit and did an elegant hand gesture. "If you're willing to put up with my shenanigans be my guest."

Instantly footsteps could be heard coming from the dark corridor to the left.

 Dawn was about to respond before hearing footsteps. "Ah, shit" he mumbled. "We should probably hide"

Veo's hands started to sweat. "Where!? The walls are bloody stones!" He glanced around looking at the knight statues and the flickering lights all casting dancing corners of shadows.

The footsteps started getting closer and closer.

 Dawn panicked for a second, he wasn't exactly the best of friends with some of the prefects. "Come on" he whispered, grabbing Veo by the wrist and dragging him to one of the many Knight statues. "You're smaller so come here," he said, pushing Veo as far behind the statue as he could and taking out his wand. "Colovaria" he whispered, pointing his wand at his rainbow cape. A red light came from his wand before the fabric matched the walls behind them. He wrapped the two of them in the cape, hoping it would be enough.

Veo hunched. Smushed between the walls and Dawn. He did not want to clean another bedpan. He wasn't sure what the spell he cast was but whatever it was, he hoped it worked. Veo held his breath.

The Footsteps came across the hallway they entered and stopped... for a moment before proceeding on away.

 Dawn looked over his shoulder as the footsteps. He was about to call it all clear when the footsteps paused a bit away. Quickly ducking down, he was careful of the armor or the smaller boy. 

 Veo perked his head up. "Is it g- Oh jeez," Veo uttered as he was immediately pushed back against the stone knight again. This was like escaping a prison. He sighed. He really hated it here.

 The footsteps stated back towards their end of the hall, probably hearing Veo's voice. He quickly covered Veo mouth and looked down, attempting to keep his head covered by the fabric.

 Veo's eyes widened as his mouth was covered. He could feel his breath on the hand blow back into his nose. His eyes darted around from stone to fabric. He held his breath. Hands clamped shut. Knuckles white with pressure.

 "Come on, come on, come on" Dawn whispered. Finally, after what felt like ages, the footsteps receded back down the hall. He looked over his shoulder once more and saw the figure disappear. "Alright, I think they're gone," Dawn said straightening up.

 Veo peered from the bottom side of the wall as if it were a Scooby Doo party lurking at a door frame. "Are you sure?" He looked under the fabric.

 Dawn looked down at Veo with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I think we're good," he said backing up, realizing how close they were.

 Veo looked up at Dawn as he backed away. He then patted his suit and stood up. "Well, that's a relief." He muttered. "Thanks... friend." Veo playfully punched his elbow.

 Dawn laughed softly at Veo's action. "Now I feel like staying out longer" he joked.

 Veo's eyebrows raised as he squinted coyly. "Wow, looks like you're a thrill seeker yourself." He uttered. "Then again, you are a lion. It's only natural."

"A lion has to has to have their raven" Dawn commented, using the same spell from earlier to change his cape from plain brick to a solid matt black.

Veo stared at him trying to compute what just came out of his mouth. " I have never heard that saying before." He squinted and watched in hesitation as the cape retraced to its original form.

 "well, it's not an actual saying" Dawn laughed nervously "just a saying I made up right now". He started walking down the hall, opposite if the footsteps. "How about this," Dawn said looking over at Veo, spinning his wand in his hand "we could go on a little adventure?"

 Veo slipped his hands into his pockets again. He nodded as Dawn stated he created the saying. He then followed the older student along the hall. Then looked at him as Dawn proposed an adventure. "What do you have in mind?" He raised an eyebrow.

 Dawn thought for a second. "We could go flying" he suggested, placing a hand behind his neck, unsurely.

 "On a broomstick?" Veo chuckled as he walked out of the hallway ahead towards the moving staircases. "I'd rather ride on a muggle car. At least those things have airbags and no mind of their own." He went step onto one staircase. Just as his weight pressed on it, the stair started shifting. "Jesus!" He yelped getting knocked to the side of the first rail.

 "They're not that bad," Dawn said stepping onto the moving staircase with ease, holding onto the handrail with familiarity. He noticed Veo get knocked over and grabbed him by the arm lightly "you alright man?"

 Veo held on to the rail for some extra support. He watched as the stairs moved from one position to another and signed out loud. "I can't wait to go back home..." He mumbled. He looked towards Dawn. "I'm guessing you embrace this kind of stuff wholeheartedly."

 Dawn smiled a tad awkwardly. "Well it's not all easy for me," he said gesturing to his right hand by lifting it slightly. He watched the staircase move as well, "but I guess magic isn't for everyone."

 "I'd get rid of it if I could." Veo scratched his head before Dawn gestured to his right hand. "What happened there?" Veo nodded to the older boy's hand.

 Dawn rolled up his right sleeve revealing his prosthetic arm with a lion 'tattooed' on it. "An incident when I was little" was all he said "same here" he continued, tapping his left leg. "What's wrong with magic?"

 Veo sat his elbow on the rail and rested his head on the hand. "That sounds like quite a story. Do tell if you're up for it...Well, as you've experienced. Magic has dire consequences. In my case, it took my entire lifestyle away from me."

"Well" Dawn started, looking down at his arm "I was pretty little, one of the years I was in boarding school. I was in a motorcycle and car accident, me being hit by a motorcycle, then a car that didn't stop in time. After being hit, I was airlifted to a hospital where I was told that I had two broken legs and a broken arm. My right leg was broken in several places and my left leg was even worse. My arm was broken in many places as well. In the end. My arm and leg were too damaged to be fixed and ended up being amputated." Dawn stopped, realizing that he was rambling. "Sorry about that" he muttered, rolling back down his sleeve.

Veo found himself having his mouth agape. "That's all kinds of messed up." He couldn't shake the thought of 2 vehicles colliding with a child Dawn. "Wait... so airlifted? " He tried to regain his constitution. "You came from a muggle family? Normal Nurses and doctors tried to fix you?"

"Not exactly, I'm pureblood but my family lived in the muggle world" Dawn stated. "I went to a muggle boarding school and everything."

Veo unintentionally looked at Dawn's prosthetic hand and opened and closed his own left, recollecting his encounter with the school healer snapping back his broken arm not too long ago. Looks like he wasn't the only pure blood whose family decided to live among muggles. "So you didn't have time to get to a wizard nurse, Err... Healer." He thought for a moment. "Can you ... cast spells with your...uh fake arm?" He hesitantly asked.

Dawn noticed Veo look at his arm. "You can touch it if you want," he said, holding his right arm out slightly. "And no, I didn't but I'm fine with it." He thought for a moment. "Well, I can move it like a normal arm but when it comes to magic, I can only do certain spells that don't require much."

Veo hesitantly moved to touch it. It was indeed unlike flesh. Hard and unnatural. He looked at Dawn in confusion and frustration. "Aren't you mad? When you needed magic the most, it didn't come to you. And now you have to spend all your life missing something and now your here. People trying to teach you how to control magic but all they really care to do with it is wash dishes and teleport places for their own convenience. Wizards are nothing more than just lazier people. It makes me sick to think I'm one of them." His eyes started welling up and went to march up the stairs.

Dawn smiled softly when Veo felt the prosthetic. Why would I be mad? When I was recovering at first, I was mad, sure, anyone would be. But when I was learning how to walk again I realized that I couldn't rely on magic for everything. Sure, it's useful for somethings but it's not the only thing I can do. Yeah, it can be a pain, remembering that I'm missing an arm and a leg. Yes, some wizards use magic because they're lazy, but just think, without magic, I wouldn't be here talking to you." He followed Veo up the stairs, slightly slower. He rested his left hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly.

Veo turned around to look at him. A stray tear escaped his face, but he quickly wiped it away. "You've furthered my point. Magic's just there. It's not here for anyone. It causes a lot more problems more than it can solve them. And we could have met by a different path."

Dawn just looked at Veo unsure of what to say, He just looked down, away from Veo.

Veo looked to the side. His peripheral towards Dawn. The paintings on the wall are all covering their mouths. Some had left their portrait from all this commotion. Veo swallowed sensing he might have struck a nerve. As he suspected, it was a mistake to be here, to be enrolled here, to be... a wizard. "Thanks for the walk. I can find my way on my own from here. Good night." He started to march on.

Dawn pulled out his wand, and doing the proper motions, said "immobulus." The blue light erupted from the tip of his wand, hitting Veo and causing the smaller boy to freeze.

Instantly Veo felt all his muscles tensed. He could no longer command himself to go up. His eyes darted around in panic. His mind screaming.

Dawn made his way up the stairs 'this is never going to get easy' he thought before finally reaching Veo. "Don't worry you're fine," he said softly, seeing the boy's panic. "You keep running away" he mumbled, "Why do you hate magic so much?" He pointed his wand at Veo again.

Once Veo could move again. He felt himself resume the action he was doing only to be stopped by Dawn's presence. "What the heck is wrong with you!" He yelled before Dawn mumbled. He brushed his hand with his hair and looked to the side with anger and frustration and shook his head. "It made my friends forget me. " He looked at Dawn with saddened rage. "They couldn't even remember my name."

"Sorry about that" Dawn said stepping back. He reached out to comfort Veo but hesitated. "You" he started "You tried to show muggles magic, didn't you?"

"Well of course! " Veo uttered matter of factly. "When I finally got it, I thought it was fantastic. Why wouldn't you show it to your friends? It was beautiful! But just like that, the next day, all gone. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Veo's mouth quivered.

"No " Dawn muttered. "I-I'm sorry" Dawn pulled Veo in a hug. "Listen, I might not understand how your situation was like, but you don't have to let it ruin your life, sorry that might have been wrong, just. I'm sorry"

Veo's eyes widened as Dawn brought him into an embrace. 2 big tears rolled down his cheek. Not even his dad would hug him, this was new to him. Yet all too familiar. He got a flashback of a hug from his friend when he finally arrived at the arcade all those many moons ago. Veo burst out into a sob and covered his face. "I hate it, I hate it so much." To know, his friends were still out there. Knowing they would never remember of his existence. To Veo, this was worse than death.

Dawn could feel the smaller boy shake as he cried, and he hugged him tighter. He could remember doing this for his younger siblings when they found out parents weren't coming home. Dawn took in a shaky breath and rested his forehead on Veo's shoulder. "I know, I know."

Veo found this hug to be comforting. It wasn't one of friends or acquaintances. It seemed one an older sibling would do for their younger sibling. Being an only child, Veo found this rather interesting. And something he wished he had a long time ago. After his eyes ran out of water, and he had controlled his breath, he was silent for a moment. Then he started laughing.

Dawn turned his head into Veo’s and then straightened his posture. He loosened his grip before wiping away his tear-stained cheeks. “What’s so funny?” Dawn asked.

Veo shook his head as he was on the verge of cackling. "It's just so funny how I'm the one crying when you're the one who's had their appendages removed. I don't know what's worse." He snickered. "Magic man. Brings so much pain, it's just too funny now."

Dawn looked at Veo before laughing at the situation as well. "We should, we should probably be quiet. Someone might hear us” pretty much giggled.  “You’re damn right.”

Veo cleared his throat. "Right, right." Bursting out just a bit here and there.  
  
"I hope you get found out." One of the paintings muttered. "I'm trying to go to sleep here."

“Come on, the night is still young” Dawn laughed, pulling Veo up the stairs. He gave an apologetic way to the portraits who were giving the two of them death glares. 

"You don't need sleep! You're just a bunch of colors on the wall!" Veo yelled back at them as he was getting dragged up the stairs.

"You want to fight young man!" The painting countered.

"I'll take you on any time!"

Dawn laughed and turned to grab Veo. He covered Veo’s mouth and practically carried him the rest of the way. “Let’s not wake up the whole castle” he whispered shouted.

"Mm..mmm ..mmm.mmm?" The little boy asked muffled, being carried up the stairs onto the second floor.

Dawn removed his hand when they got far enough from the upset portraits. "You are just a tiny ball of angry sometimes," Dawn laughed as he started to wander down the hall.

"I'll tear that painting in half if need be." Veo squinted ready to fight. "But anyway as I was asking, Where are we headed?"

Dawn shook his head at Veo’s comment. “Not sure yet, I’m kind of making this up as I go” Dawn shrugged, continuing down the hall.

Veo raised an eyebrow. "Is that so... Well, lead the way oh great Gandalf the wise. " He pointed to the long deep dark hallway with flickering candle lights. Although it was dark. He was feeling quite brave, till a ghost emerged and he turned pale.

Dawn continued down the hall that was littered with classrooms, sneaking glances at Veo to make sure he was alright. When the ghost emerged, he noticed Veo turn pale, and knowing that the ghosts would snitch on him from experience, he pulled the smaller boy into a classroom corridor. “Unlock the door, I’ll keep an eye on the ghost,” 

"Alrighty." Veo pulled out his door hacking tools from his pocket. A paper clip and some form of a screwdriver. He started his muggle way of breaking and entering.

Dawn turned to look at what was taking Veo so long and saw his “tools.” His brows furrowed in confusion as his he whispered: “what are you doing?”

Veo looked up at him as he continued to fumble trying to get nonexistent locks to connect with his screw. "What does it look like? I'm breaking in!" He continued to fumble.

Dawn looked back to the wandering spirit, it had come a bit closer to the duo. "I know you hate it, but there is a spell for this kind of thing," He said nervously.

Veo looked up at Dawn with the realization of what he was implying. He stood up. "No." He said blankly. "Not in a million years." He stepped aside. "You do it. I'll keep watch."

Dawn opened his mouth to apologize but left out a breath of disappointment at his comment. He knelt down, taking out his wand and, doing the appropriate hand motions with the words " Alohomora", unlocked the classroom door with an invisible light. Dawn peeked out from behind Veo to get a look at the spirit. When it turned to look at them, he grabbed Veo and pulled them into the room, closing the door behind them.

Veo witnessed as the ghost got closer. "It's getting - Ahh!" He yelped as he got pulled into the classroom and Dawn shut the door behind them. "Do you think it noticed us?" He asked peering into the dark classroom and taking out a matchbox to light one stick. He had never been in this classroom before. Maybe it was one for the older kids.

“I think we’re good,” He said looking around the room with the small light Veo’s match provided. He had had to guess this was an old charms classroom or something. He looked for somewhere to hide just in case.

Veo walked around eyeing the dusty old lecture desk. It seemed to him the room was unused. Why? It looked perfectly fine. He turned around to find the ghost right in front of him. His match light blew out just as the ghost uttered: "You were unwise to come in here." It went dark.


	2. The Locked Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit chaotic in this locked room of theirs. But no funny business, this sirius.

Dawn followed Veo around the classroom, sort of looking like a lost puppy behind the smaller student by the way he was following along. He leaned on a desk and freaked out when he touched dust. He turned at the loss of light and panicked when he couldn't find Veo. He waved his wand saying "Lumos" and watched as the tip illuminated the sight before him.  
The room illuminated to reveal no more dust on the tables but items, and a startled Veo looking at the tables. There were 6 lecture tables all in all. 3 to the left and 3 to the right. Each table had 3 different items placed on them. On the teacher's table were 5 unlit candles all in a line. On the wall behind that were pictures of a feather, a bird, a slug, a human, squiggly lines, and an eye. The floor was littered with 4 different scrolls.  
(List of Items on the lecture tables:)  
Left:  
Bone, Frog brain, Eel eye  
Dragon blood, Newt, Betony  
Bulbadox juice, Griffin claw, Onion juice  
Right:  
Honey, Pus, Rose oil  
Kelp, Sand, Rue  
Daisy, Salt, sweat  
Dawn’s eyes widened at his new surroundings. “What the hell is all of this.” He looked over the new objects on each table. Dawn placed a hand on Veo’s shoulder with a gentle squeeze. “Are you alright?”   
Veo jumped as Dawn touched his shoulder. "I don't know but this cannot be good." He stepped on a scroll to get the door and started pulling it. It didn't budge. "Damn it." He started kicking the door, Nothing. "Come on!" He yelled. He placed his hands on his hips. He turned to look at Dawn and realized something. He hadn't asked Dawn how he had been all night. "...Um. Are you good?"  
Dawn looked around the room once more. He watched as Veo stepped on a scroll so he picked it up. "Uh yeah," he muttered running a nervous hand through his hair a biting his lip out of habit. He turned to the pictures looking for a way out "perfect."  
The flattened scroll on Dawn's hand read "Spell of the strong" Under shoe marks. The wall as Dawn looked at it still read the same pictures, a feather, a bird, a slug, a human, squiggly lines, and an eye. Veo turned back to the door pulling out his tools to start fiddling with the lock. "You have a knack for lying when you're experiencing something negative." He uttered looking at Dawn as his hands hacked away at the lock.  
Dawn looked to Veo who was messing with the lock. "Well as long as you're fine then I don't care whether or not I lie." He said before realizing how bitter that sounded. "Sorry about that" he sighed "what does all of this mean."  
"Sometimes being altruistic Isn't the right thing to be." Veo tossed his tools to the side and combed his hair. "I don't know...But don't think this lock is hackable by muggle tools. I don't even think your little lockpicking spell will work on it. It looks and feels a bit more complicated." he tried to kick the door again and grunted in exacerbation. "But you're welcome to try." he stepped aside.  
"Well someone's gotta do it." Dawn pointed his wand at the door once more. "Lights out" he aid before saying the spell " Alohomora." The light from his wand changed to purple and attempted to unlock the door.  
It went dark. And all Veo could hear was the spell yet again. They listened for a moment. There was no click. Veo clamored to find the knob. If there was light he had just turned pale. "Oh gosh... It's still locked."  
Dawn walked towards the door and pulled on the handle. He tried the spell again then gave up. "Lumos," he said in defeat, bathing the room in a light again. "Alright, we need a new plan."  
The room was lit once more. Nothing had changed everything was there. But now there were only 3 scrolls on the ground as Dawn held one of them.  
"New plan!? What new plan! We're in a room that's suddenly changed into some sort of potion area, with hieroglyphs on the wall!" Veo yelled in panic. "We need to get out before it changes again."  
Dawn set down his scroll and placed his hands on Veo's shoulders, forcing him still though his hands shook ever so slightly. "Hey, look at me," he said with a gentle voice "it's all gonna be ok, we can figure this out. Just take a deep breath, alright?"  
Veo gave an intense stare towards Dawn. "Do you think it will be ok!?"  
Dawn looked a little doubtful but nodded. "Of course, just breathe and calm down a bit."   
Veo took a deep breath. "Ok. Let's see what we have here." He then frowned to look at the paper Dawn had put down. He picked it up and opened it to start to read. " Spell of the strong  
\- Dragon blood  
\- Griffin claw  
\- sweat  
What? I don't... are these ingredients?" He looked around the room.  
Dawn read over Veo's shoulder. "Well yeah, so let's make a potion," he said looking at the tables.  
"Why the heck do we need to be strong?" Veo stopped for a moment looking at the room. Yes, it had all the ingredients of this potion. But were they planning to break things? Maybe it was a metaphor to make people feel brave?  
"To break out of here?" Dawn questioned, walking over to a table. "Shall we get started?"  
Veo gave a horrified face as he imagined either of them to bulk up and start smashing through walls. "Ah, Well alright..." He muttered giving Dawn the scroll and walking in the middle of the walkway kicking other scrolls while looking for the ingredients.  
Dawn laughed at Veo's reaction. "If we did, it would probably have to be you" he laughed "you know" he then raised his right arm slightly.  
"Nothing like turning into the Incredible Hulk at the dead of night." Veo chuckled picking up the Dragon's blood.  
"What?" Dawn said turning to look at Veo, the griffin claw in his left hand.  
"You know. The green big dude who smashes things. He's a superhero." Veo answered looking around the room for some sweat. There were a plethora of different vials of liquid. He was unsure which one was sweat.  
“I’m not completely sure who’s that is but do go on,” Dawn said picking up a jar of something.   
Dawn had picked up a jar of onion juice.  
Veo went to inspect another jar which was colored with red liquid. This was most likely not sweat. He then read the label. Dragon's blood. Ah. He glanced back at Dawn. "Well, hahaha," He chuckled at the thought of explaining marvel to a wizard. "The incredible hulk is superhuman. He's a scientist when he's himself, but if you get him mad, he'll turn green and grow muscles everywhere. And quite frankly destroy anything and everything in his path."  
Dawn set the jar down and moved on, examining every jar there was. He felt pain in his left leg, which is notably impossible. He continued to the other table, ignoring the phantom pain. “And this green giant is a hero?” He asked, his voice ever so slightly wavering.  
To the right lecture tables, Dawn would spot red and yellow liquid jars.  
To the left, He would find 2 clear jars one in the front row and one in the back row. There was also a Jar containing a yellow-orange substance to the left of the first clear jar.  
"He is if he manages to control his temper." Veo walked down the 2nd isle of ingredients to the right. "A very unpredictable one." He eyed the Betony. He then turned towards Dawn. "What types of heroes did you grow up with?"  
Dawn leaned against the table heavily. He picked up one of the clear jars. “Um, my parents I guess,” he said looking into the jar. “I was in a boarding school pretty much all the time.”  
The table squeaked intensely as Dawn leaned on it. He had also picked up the He had also picked up the onion juice.  
Veo felt himself curl his fist into a ball and dig his nails into his skin as he heard the squeaking. He rushed toward Dawn and gripped his shoulder. "I'm going to ask you a question and if you lie I will slap you with your prosthetic. What is happening to you?"  
Dawn’s eyes widen at Veo’s outburst. He set down the jar in his hand and shifted uncomfortably, pain flashing in his eyes but he stood tall. "It’s nothing just help me find the last thing on the list. Trust me.."  
Veo sighed and let go of Dawn. Maybe it was for the best. They only met each other after all. So it would make sense for Dawn's guard to be up against him. "Alright. What are you looking for?" He decided to focus on the task.  
Dawn walked over to a wall and sat down. “I have no idea” he laughed painfully. “Give me a second,” he said shifting and pulling his cape off, sending it to float elsewhere in the room. He messed around with his left leg before sliding off the prosthetic.  
Veo watched as Dawn went to remove his leg. It looked a bit strange to see an appendage come off. But it was a prosthetic so it made sense. Veo wondered if Dawn was becoming uncomfortable walking around. He looked at the scroll and read it. "Uh sweat. We need sweat." He started looking around again.  
Dawn looked at the tables once more. “Check this one,” he said pointing to the jar he hadn’t looked at. He noticed Veo watching and laughed softly. “What,” he asked with a smirk, moving to take off the right arm.  
Veo went up to the one Dawn pointed to. He checked the label and almost gagged. "Yup. That's sweat." He scrunched up his face. Instantly at the middle of the floor in the midst of the other scrolls appeared a cauldron. But Veo barely noticed it as Dawn had taken off his other prosthetic. "Does is hurt doing that?" He asked frowning.  
Dawn picked up the griffin claw and waved it a bit to get Veo’s attention. “Nah, just uncomfortable,” he said sitting up, bending his leg in to ‘cross his legs.’ “Just phantom pain is really annoying.”  
"What’s... Phantom Pain?" The younger boy questioned quizzically. He noticed Dawn waving the Griffin Claw and walked up to him.  
Dawn handed him the claw. "Yeah, um," he thought of the right way to explain it. "It's like having a feeling in a limb that's no longer there," he said looking at his missing leg "everyone has it different, for me, it's like my leg is getting crushed all over again."  
"What are we supposed to do with this?" He asked, Eyeing all the ingredients. Veo then looked at the prosthetic. "That's messed up. Is that like PTSD? Where you think you're still in that place but you really aren't?"  
Dawn pointed to the cauldron in the middle of the room. "Make the potion?" he said unsurely. "And, yeah," he said looking at the floor, "let's just say I can't cross the street alone, or be near cars..."  
Veo whirled around to see the cauldron. "Ah! When did that get there!" He looked back at Dawn. "That's insane. Well, I'm sorry you have to be escorted around streets and cars." Then he shrugged "But some company isn't so bad I suppose. He started walking towards the cauldron and dumped the claw and the 2 liquids in. "Now what?"  
Instantly the cauldron ignited! Flames sputtered out of it. And a flaming hand popped out of the cauldron. Soon a beast all a flame rose. Eyeing Veo intently as it stomped out. "Holy SHIT!" Veo stumbled back.  
Dawn slid his leg back on, he could go a bit longer. "It's been there" He chuckled. "Company isn't bad, but you said you didn't like people," he said with a shrug. At the sight of the flame beast leaving the cauldron, Dawn quickly got up, forgetting about his arm and placing himself in front of Veo, brandishing his wand once more.  
Veo grabbed what he thought was Dawn's arm yelling "What are you doing! Let's get out of here!" He instead felt a sleeve. He held on it tight and looked for the severed artificial limb. He then pulled on Dawn just as the fire beast swiped at them, setting fire to the area of the floor they once stood.  
Dawn felt Veo pulling him so he walked backward, keeping an eye on the beast. “Get to the door!” He shouted, making sure Veo was behind him at all times. Luckily he dodged the flame beast’s attack. “Aguamenti,” he said quickly, an icy blue light shooting a beam of water from the end of his wand.  
The flaming beast's body hissed as the water sprayed onto its fire. It squealed in anguish. The room covered in steam. Veo maneuvered to the side hopping onto desks trying to get to the artificial arm on the side. He then scrambled towards Dawn and the door but didn't measure the space and head butted against the wood. More steam filled the room. He felt for the knob and jiggled it. "Damn thing is still locked!"  
He turned to see if Veo was alright. The room filled up with steam as Dawn helped the smaller boy up. “Try breaking it down then!” He said putting out the remaining fire. While his back was turned, the beast lunged at the pair.  
Veo then started to kick and punch at the door, screaming with intensity. Then he stopped "Let it break down the door!" He yelled pushing Dawn aside Just as the beast lunged. It knocked down on the wood. Fire embroidering the hole it just made. The part of the monster that was outside started to disappear. It roared with might.  
Dawn slipped when he was pushed. He pulled Veo out of the way as the beast hit the door. “Well, shit” he muttered as the beast let out a roar, eyes wide at the sight.  
Veo clamored to get up from Dawn's tug and attempted to help Dawn up. After, He smashed the now loosened door from the fire with his fist. His skin started to form first degree burns. From the other side, his arm searched for the knob. Once found he hastily fumbled to open it. As it swung open, a large gust of wind erupted into the room blowing out the monster and rendering the room pitch black.  
Dawn carefully stood up, slower than he would have liked, with the help from Veo. He gave a rather impressed look while Veo broke a hole in the door. He shivered at the wind but walked out of the room and unceremoniously dropped to lie on the hallway floor.  
Veo let himself dangle on the door as it swung open. He watched as Dawn plopped into the hallway. He started to smile and laugh nervously at the thought that they just survived that.  
Dawn stared up at the dark ceiling of the castle, they just did that. He covered his face and started laughing at their situation, doing his best to muffle the sound.  
"Oh gosh." Veo giggled taking his hand out of the hole. He looked at the little windows that showed a glint of sunlight stretching to say hello. "So...you still up for flying?"  
Dawn shot up into a sitting position at Veo’s question. “Hell yeah!” He said, standing up quickly, grabbing Veo’s hand and basically dragging him down the hall.


End file.
